Another Chance
by chibirin8
Summary: This story takes place after Naraku is dead at the end of the manga. Sesshomaru then goes to the village in order to see Rin and to try and work on him and his brother relationship and in hopes that they can start to get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the anime or manga series of Inuyasha, nor will I ever. I am also making no money off of this fanfiction nor plane to in the future this is for fun and others reading pleasure.

So far I'm not sure of any parings the will be some fluff but so far that is it but use know in the future that may change.

This is a Sess/Inu brotherly fanfic as of now.

Another chance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT was a worm summer day out like many others, but something was different or maybe it was just him. Normally on days such as this one the daiyoukai feels relaxed but today there was a feeling of emptiness not like a hollow feeling just lonely, maybe it was to do with the quietness for so long he enjoyed suck but within the past few years it has gotten used to the sound of a happy child. But now she was gone.  
Of chores she wasn't dead it just shortly after the death of Naraku he told her she was to live in a human village to be around more of her kind so she couldn't one day hind someone like her to take care of her. She did protest but in the end she had listed to her lord and left him to live in the village of Inuyasha.  
But now he was staring to regret it I guess for the sound of the little girl whom he so miss she was like a daughter to him and he loved her though he would never admit it to anyone. But as relaxing as this was he would start to head out to the village of Inuyasha were his precious Rin was. Then again that was the hard part; he would have to somehow get Inuyasha to let him stay. If this went well they may be able to start to get along and this foolish sibling rivalry would come to an end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: Elsewhere in Japan :

Two young kids were happily playing a game of hide and seek off in the field, near the village and the edge of the woods, near the bone-eaters well. One child was a young demon fox with auburn colored hair; he couldn't be more than two feet in height. The other was a young human girl with dark brown almost black hair that she wore a small part in a side ponytail, she was about nine years old and was wearing a orange and white kimono .

"Kay ready or not, Shippo start counting and Rin will hide from you. But don't peek now or Rin weill be very angry with you."

"Don't worry I won't peek at you, ready 1, 2, 3 "

The little girl started to run looking for the best place to hide when she came to a tree at the edge of the woods it had a hole in the side of it just big enough for her to fit in. "Ha, he will never find me here" Whispered Rin.

Over by the old wooden fence the young fox child was just about done counting. "98,98,100! Ready or not here I come! Shippo yelled what he hoped was loud enough for Rin to hear him.

After about 10 minutes of searching he had still not found Rin. 'Wow she must be really good at this game; in that case I hope she won't mind a bit of cheating on my part.' Shippo with a mischevious smile on his face stated to use his demonic sense of smell to find her with a bit more ease. It then was only a matter on minutes before he found her sent by the trees next to the forests edge. "Ha found ya I win" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "Rin your really good at this game, it took me a while to found you.

"Yup Rin's good at hiding she did it all the time to master Jaken, he always got so scared because he was afraid of what lord Sesshomaru would say if I was gone when he returned.

"Well now that we're done with that game lets go get some food I'm starving." The young girl with a nod of her head followed the fox back to Kaede's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lady Kaede's house the Inu gang sat down to have a nice lunch that Kagome and Sango made. It was a nice rabbit stew and some roosted fish, and of course, for Inuyasha, raman. Kaede's house was a bit small but it fit everyone in, plus Miroku and Inuyasha were helping build an extra room for it so the old lady would have a lot more space. It was sort of peaceful for a change but everyone knew it would not last. Mostly because Inuyasha always ended up doing something wrong and everyone eventually starts yelling, so no one really expected today to end up any differently.

"Hey Inuyasha that's mine." Cried the young fox.

"Feh, what do you mean it's yours you little runt. It looks a lot like its mine now." Inuyasha slurred with a mouth full of food before wacking the fox on top of its head.

"Ouch that hurt. Kagome!!" With a few hop's he was on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha must you hit Shippo and talk with your mouth full? It's so rude,"exclaimed Kagome. She was a priestess from another time but after the death of Naraku she decided she was going to stay in this time and be with Inuyasha.

"Whatever Kagome, I'll talk however I want to."

All anyone in group could do was roll their eye at another potentially nice lunch ruined; he just had to do something to spoil things. There was no use starting a fight, it was only cause everyone a bigger headache.

But there was still going to be a fight, they all just didn't know it yet..

Just then a gust of wind blew in from the door way and a tall figure stood in the frame. He had long silver hair with a tint of light blue and white and red outfit on with leather and metal armor and a mokomoko in his right shoulder. The tall demon then spoke in a flat voice. "The Miko has a point, must you act like such a mongrel when you eat, brother?"

"SHESSHOMARU!" exclaimed everyone in the room.

With wide eyes that seemed ready to jump out of her head, the young girl ran over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Sama!" At this point there were tears of joy starting at the corner of her eyes. After all, Sesshomaru was like a father to the young girl and she missed him very much. "Rin missed you mi lord, but Rin knew that you could come back to see Rin… you did come back to see Rin didn't you Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"hai"

"YAY!" Rin then started to dance around happily. "Will you be staying here for awhile with Rin?" She asked with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Maybe…" But with that statement he was cut off by his pig headed younger brother.

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you like it, I was bored at work and there was nothing to do so I stated writing it. I think it's better than the last one I tried. But you can tell me if you liked it with comments and if you don't like it well still leave a comment. Because without comments I won't update. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the anime or manga series of Inuyasha, nor will I ever. I am also making no money off of this fanfiction nor plane to in the future this is for fun and others reading pleasure.

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my story

Hattaru: you no long have to wait its here ^_^.

ArtemisdelaLune: thank you for pointing out those things for me I had one of my friends look it over so it should be a little better now.

Nikkie23534: I hope to have some humor in this story if you can think or anything tell me and I'll see if I can add it in.

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was now sitting in the now even more cramped room of Kaede's house. But that didn't stop Inuyasha from glairing daggers at his brother who now had the adorable little Rin attached to his leg. Songo and Miroku began to sign at the now cold meal. At least most of the time when Inuyasha would get like this they would all still get to eat a hot meal, there would just be some shouting. But with the tension so thick in the air it was impossible.

"Come on Inuyasha can't you two just get along. I don't think he came here to start a fight with you."

"Miroku has a point. Plus he did help us kill Naraku." Add the Miko trying to back up Miroku so maybe Inuyasha would listen to reason. But then again Inuyasha never really did listen to reason he mostly just attacked on a whim. So such was all in vain and only fueled the fire that had already stated. The now pissed off hanyō was ready to explode. Shouting that the top of his lungs at his friends.

"WELL NOONE ASKED HIM FOR HIS HELP NOW DID THEY!" Before Inuyasha could say another word on the matter Sesshomaru cut him off from doing so. "It doesn't matter if you did, I had my own reasons for fighting Naraku and wanting him dead." He said in his cool tone of voice. "Your miko is right again. I didn't in fact come here to kill or harm you or any of your comrades."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!"

"It's as Rin said earlier witch you might of herd if you weren't so busy yelling. Bu if I must I will repeat myself just this once. I'm here to see how Rin is faring here in this village and among humans."

"Feh, Well as you can see she is fine so you can go now!"

Rin angrily ran up to the younger of the Inu brothers and kicked him in his leg. "No! Sesshomaru Sama can stay if he wants to you big jerk."

Inuyasha was now taken back not once since Rin has been with them has she acted in such a way. Then again it was to be expended one would guess because she loved Sesshomaru like her own father. Why the hanyō would never see his brother was so could hearted he didn't think the he could show any affection to anyone, the man in his mind had no feeling. "feh, he can stay I guess as long as he doesn't try anything. Don't get me wrong Sesshomaru I'll be keeping my eye on you.

"As you wish little brother."

"Yippy! Sesshomaru Sama is staying." Rin happily ran around her lord and bowed to him. "Sesshomaru Sama Rin wants to show you all the new games that lady Kagome taught Rin. Will you come watch Rin and Shippo play?"

"Hai" Sesshomaru then followed Rin and the little Fox out the door to watch them play said new games. It would kind of be just like when he used to watch Rin play with Jaken. Or as Jaken would call it being tortured. So he made his way to a nice big tree near the edge of the field in which he could rest and relax while watching his beloved child play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Hut:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still trying to reassure Inuyasha that his brother was not here to do them harm like he had said. That he did just want to see Rin.

"Well what I don't understand is if he misses her so much then why did he leave her here when not just take her back with him now or keep her to begin with." The Inu said with a sigh as he begun to lean his head against the hard wooden wall of the room.

"It's not that simple and you know it. He didn't have much of a chose in leaving her here he had to for her own good so she would be able to grow up and learn to be around other humans."

"That's bullshit and you know it Kagome."

"No it's not, you just don't want to see that maybe what you think of your brother may not be true. He just might have a good side you know most thing so."

"No! not him he is nothing but a cold hearted asshole ."

"If that's the case and im wrong Inuyasha then prove it. Try and talk with your wrong try to get along and tell me that he is what you say he is, because I think that you just might be wrong."

"feh"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the end of chapter to so tell me if you liked it or if you hated it. Or maybe just something you would like to see in it later on maybe I can add it.

I will say this I may plan to have Sesshomaru find someone but if I do it will be another man so there might be slight yaoi but nothing heavy I want to try and keep the rating the way it is.

Anyways I'll try and update as soon as I can but between work and WoWI don't know how soon that will be. ^_^


End file.
